


You're Welcome to Stay

by DisasterMages



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bedsharing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: "Rolling onto her back, Beau looks at Yasha’s shoulder, her eyes trying to focus in the dark and mostly failing. Whenever she’d ask, whenever anyone would ask, Yasha would always find a way not to answer or a way to change the subject. Knowing that should get underneath Beau’s skin, but she had her own secrets, too, right?"





	You're Welcome to Stay

Beau sits at a table in the dark, one hand propping up her head and her backside still hurting from where Jester had kicked her out of the bed in her sleep. Maybe she should’ve tried sleeping on the floor, or seeing if she could crash with Molly and Fjord or Nott and Caleb, but she doubts they’d even wake up to let her in.

Yawning, Beau leans forward and crosses her arms. She could sleep sitting at the table, it wouldn’t be the first time she’s done it, and it probably won’t be the last if Jester keeps spreading out in her sleep. 

A shadow passing in front of the tavern window rips Beau out of her thoughts and jolts her awake. She stands up slowly, grabbing onto the back of the chair, ready to throw it as the shadow starts to work at the door. Slowly and quietly, Beau creeps closer, raising the chair over her head as the door finally comes open and she has to stop herself mid swing.

Yasha is only barely illuminated by moonlight as she and Beau stare at each other, Yasha’s eyes looking between Beau and the chair. “What are you doing?” Beau whisper-shouts, bringing down the chair and trying to look around Yasha to see if anyone else was outside.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Yasha whispers back, one arm raised above her head to defend herself, “I went looking for flowers.” Only now does Beau see the book in Yasha’s hand, but it only raises more questions. “Why are you awake?”

“Jester kicked me out of bed and no one else would let me in.” It’s only a half truth, but Beau is committing to it as she sets her chair back at the closest table. Gesturing towards the book, Beau steps closer, “Is that what you’re doing when you disappear?”

“Sometimes.” Yasha answers, turning the book over in her hands and not offering any more information before she looks back at Beau again. “Jester kicked you out? Does she have company?” Yasha steps closer too, blocking out the rest of the moon light as Beau looks up at her.

“No, I mean she literally kicked me out of bed, she stole all the blankets too.” That, at least is a complete truth, every time Beau’s had to share a bed or blankets with Jester, she’s managed to steal them and leave her shivering. Putting one hand on her hip, Beau rubs the back of her neck, exhaustion starting to set in again.

For a moment, it looks like Yasha is considering something, her eyes looking back and forth between Beau and the floor. “You can stay in my room if you like, I can’t promise that it won’t be crowded, but it can’t be any worse than trying to sleep out here.”

Beau blinks, she hadn’t been expecting that, and it makes her stare at Yasha a minute too long before she realizes she hadn’t said anything and clears her throat. “That’s really nice of you, Yasha, thanks.”

Yasha offers her a half smile before she looks away, sliding her book into her back pocket as she starts walking towards the stairs. Beau follows behind her, trying hard not to keep staring at Yasha’s back, but failing until they reach her room and Yasha turns around, one hand on the doorknob and the other picking at a loose thread on her belt. “I hope you’re not a light sleeper, Molly’s told me I talk in my sleep sometimes.”

Beau tries to smile to put Yasha at ease, but drops it when she sees the look in Yasha’s eyes change. “I can handle talking if I don’t have to sleep at a table.” Beau puts her hands on her hips again, trying to look bigger as Yasha chuckles lightly and unlocks her door. Beau follows her in and stands awkwardly as she watches Yasha lean her sword against the nightstand before she settles in.

Beau lays down next to her and faces the wall, but their backs are still pressed against each other, and Beau swallows as she feels the warmth against her. It’s nice, it’s relaxing, not anything like Jester’s half asleep vice grips she wakes up in when they have to share a bed. “Thanks again, Yasha.” Beau whispers, her hands holding onto her pillow.

Yasha shifts next to her, and for a moment Beau thinks she might turn around, but she says nothing, and Beau turns to look over her shoulder at her before she looks at the wall again. She still doesn’t know where Yasha goes when she disappears, Beau didn’t even know where Yasha been until she’d been ready to break a chair over her head.

Rolling onto her back, Beau looks at Yasha’s shoulder, her eyes trying to focus in the dark and mostly failing. Whenever she’d ask, whenever anyone would ask, Yasha would always find a way not to answer or a way to change the subject. Knowing that should get underneath Beau’s skin, but she had her own secrets, too, right?

Beau swallows and looks up at the ceiling, trying not to think about how she could hear her start to snore and Beau lets herself relax next to her, her hands bunching and unbunching the blanket. It wasn’t hard to see Yasha’s face from this angle, and Beau finds herself staring again, her fingers digging into her stomach. The moonlight coming from their tiny window is just enough to make Yasha’s face shine and Beau swallows thickly before she turns onto her side and closes her eyes, willing them to stay closed and her breathing to slow enough for sleep to come.


End file.
